This invention concerns a disconnect for electrical circuits. A disconnect normally incorporates a plug and socket combination, each connected to one or more wires. The plug and socket are releasably connectable to one another to provide a selectable connection between the sets of wires. A disconnect is often used where it is desired to have a convenient and safe way to replace circuit devices in electrical circuits. Rather than having the devices hard wired directly to the circuit, a disconnect placed between the device and a power source allows convenient interruption of power to the device for maintenance or replacement purposes.
Some prior push-in disconnects are intended for low current applications and thus are rated for current no more than about 6 amps. Other disconnects have connectors for securing incoming wires that are less than convenient to use because they typically require crimp connections to the wires. These connectors often result in bulky housings that waste space and material. Other disconnects arrange their contacts in a manner that is not optimized in terms of saving material and space.